The present disclosure relates in general to packaging for products, and more particularly to packaging constructed from flexible film-based materials. In particular, packages are described that can be made using horizontal form-fill-seal (HFFS) or vertical form-fill-seal (VFFS) processes and include a tamper-evident tear strip that, when removed, reveals a resealable flap portion that can be used to reclose the package after the initial opening.
Flexible film-based materials are commonly employed for constructing packages for products that are perishable, such as food products that must be protected against oxygen exposure and must be prevented from either drying out (in the case of moist products such as cheese, or wet wipes) or from picking up moisture from the outside environment (in the case of dry products such as crackers or cookies). If the product is of the type that will be used little by little over time, then it is desirable to provide a way to reclose the package after it is opened for the first time, so that the remaining product in the package is still protected against continual oxygen infiltration and moisture vapor transmission. Various configurations of film-based packages that are reclosable have been developed. Further improvements in such packages are desired.